Just For Fun
by lilacmoments
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran aren't the best of friends. I guess you can call them enemies. They compete with each other in nearly everything and pull pranks on each other. But when Syaoran is pulled into a bet, what will happen?S&S R
1. Blue Teeth

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura aren't the best of friends. I guess you can say that they can get a bit competitive sometimes. And prank each other at times. So when a bet comes up with Syaoran will his competiveness get in the way or will something else happen?

A/N: yea….seems so…like the other stories…I won't make it like that lol I swear.

I rushed into the classroom, ducking my head low. I hope the teacher doesn't see me.

" Ohayo KINOMOTO," said a voice I knew too well.

I jumped into my seat and growled at him.

"Fuck off Li," I growled.

The teacher looked up and continued with the attendance.

I sighed and turned around to say good morning to my best friend.

"Morning Tomoyo," I greeted with a smile.

She smiled and said, "Good Morning Sakura"

I turned around and found a cupcake.

A card was next to the cupcake.

I opened up the fancy looking green card and read it.

"_For the one that I most admire_"

Admire?

Who would admire me?

I took a bite into the cupcake.

Yummy, whoever made this can bake.

I finished off the cupcake.

I then noticed Li turn around and snicker.

He's up to something. I glared at him.

The teacher lectured on and I yawned trying to not fall asleep.

Finally the bell rang and I got up. I stretched myself out and grabbed my pink Nike book bag.

I walked out of the classroom and started to walk to my next class, gym.

Tomoyo caught up with me and we started to talk.

"Um Sakura, your teeth…its…blue…," she said with an uneven tone.

My mouth widened and so did my eyes.

I quickly remembered the blue teeth I snapped my mouth shut and ran to the bathroom with Tomoyo on my tail.

I then had a flash from before.

SYAORAN!!

THAT RAT…OHH…I'M GOING TO GET HIM BACK!!

…

As soon as I get the blue out of my teeth.

I quickly checked the mirror…

and screamed my head off.

My perfect shiny teeth were blue…

I felt tears come to my eyes and I quickly started scrubbing my teeth my with fingers hoping the coloring would come off.

Some of it came off thank god.

So that's what that cupcake was about, coloring…

well Syaoran Li I am going to get you back big time.

………………

LOL yea, anyway first chapter that I decided to make for some reason. Sorry for it being short. It'll be longer throughout the story.

Review PLEASE AND THANK YOU.


	2. Payback

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura aren't the best of friends. I guess you can say that they can get a bit competitive sometimes. And prank each other at times. So when a bet comes up with Syaoran will his competiveness get in the way or will something else happen?

A/N: Don't own this…Clamp does…blah blah blah…

I walked out of the bathroom, with my face stained in tears.

That Syaoran Li is going to get it this time!

I rushed to gym and changed into my gym uniform.

Before I enetered the gym, I inhaled and exhaled and forced some tears out.

Now I was ready.

Let Plan A begin.

Normal POV

Sakura walked into the gym room and sat down on the bench. Tomoyo with a concerned face on her face walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura are you ok?" she asked.

"Shh, Tomoyo, I'm going to pull on Syaoran," Sakura whispered through her tears. She nodded.

Since this was a co-ed gym, people started to surround them. Syaoran seeing this walked over to them wondering what was wrong. He started to feel guilty about pulling that prank on Sakura.

'_She must be really sad about the blue dye, wait a minute, since when is she so sad about any of the pranks?'_ he thought.

He pushed his way through the crowd to find the auburn hair girl, crying her emerald eyes out.

Just seeing this he felt guilty and walked over to her. He kneeled down to Sakura's level.

"Sakura are you ok?" He asked.

Sakura stopped crying, with a hic here and there.

"Li come over here," she said. He moved closer to her. And just as people thought they were going to kiss…

FLICK

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Syaoran. His hands flung to his forehead. Sakura had just flicked him hard on the forehead.

"That's what you get Li, for being such a moron. And its Kinomoto to you Li," she spat out angrily.

"You sure play dirty now," said Syaoran.

Sakura smirked and wiped the tears off of her face. She got up and walked away thinking of the next prank to pull.

"Oh yea, It's 1-1 now Syaoran. I'll still win for today," she called out.

SYAORAN'S POV

Fuck, that girl was good. Ok, to be honest I don't even know when we began to get so competitive and we were always pulling pranks on each other. Ok maybe I started it when we first met and I called her a cow.  
_Flashback_

"_Hi there, I'm Sakura," said a little girl with her hair in pig tails. Her emerald eyes shone with happiness. _

_Syaoran didn't know what to say, so all he did was say…_

"_You look like a cow," he said in a monotone._

_Sakura got angry and her eyes flashed with anger._

"_Well you look like a piggy!" she yelled._

"_Well at least I don't eat grass," he responded._

"_Well at least I don't roll around in mud and get fat all day," _

"_Well, at least I don't have people touching me!"_

"_Well at least, at least…" Sakura stumbled._

_Syaoran smirked._

"_See, little girl, don't mess with me," he said and walked into his house._

"_Gosh, the nerve of that boy!" she exclaimed and walked into her house slamming the door._

_And yes, they're next door neighbors. The joy of it all. _

End Of Flashback

Ok, so maybe calling her a cow wasn't the greatest idea of all time, but I didn't really want any friends back then. But I was 11 then, I still didn't know how to interact with girls.

Ok it was actually the fact that I didn't know how to and there's the fact that I had this crush on her. Yeah, I'm such a loser. But the next day didn't make it any better.

When we were eating dinner, the first day of us being neighbors.

Flashback

"_Hello Kinomoto family, I am Yelan Li. These are my daughters," she said as she pointed to the 4 girls behind her, "And, this is my son, Syaoran Li."_

_The 4 girls bowed and introduced themselves._

"_Good evening, I'm Fanran."_

"_Hello, I'm Fuutie."_

"_Hi, I'm Feimiel."_

"_And I'm Sheifa."_

_A boy of age 11 sighed and introduced himself._

"_I'm Syaoran Li," he said. His amber eyes shifted to Sakura with a glare. Seeing this, Sakura jumped. Touya, her brother glared at him for scaring his little sister. _

_Throughout the night, Syaoran was glaring at Sakura, who kept on playing with her auburn hair and Touya was glaring at Syaoran for intimidating his little sister. Syaoran's sister's kept on gushing on about how cute Sakura was. Yelan and Fujitaka were chatting it up as they were old chums not noticing their kid's acts._

_Syaoran then shifted his eyes around the room. They were in the dining room and Syaoran noticed a picture of a lady with gray hair. Her face looked so serene. His face softened at it._

"_Who is that?" he asked._

_Sakura was surprised at the question._

"_That's Sakura's and Touya's mother," said Fujitaka with a smile on his face._

"_She really pretty," replied Syaoran and he looked away. _

'_Wow, Sakura resembles her mom a lot,' he thought. _

"_She-she, died when I was four," said Sakura in a small voice. Her head was down, playing with her hands._

"_Oh, well my dad died when I was little too," said Syaoran with a smile hoping to cheer her up._

"_Really?" she asked._

"_Yea but it was nice to that he was actually alive once. He was a great man," said Syaoran with pride coated into his tone._

"_So was my mommy," said Sakura with a smile. Her emerald eyes danced with joy hoping that she had just made a new friend._

_The night passed by quick as Fujitaka served his food._

"_Delicious food," said Syaoran._

"_Thank you," said Fujitaka with a smile._

_Soon the Li family was beginning to leave the Kinomoto house._

"_Delicious food Fujitaka. Come by our house some time for dinner," said Yelan._

"_That will be no problem neighbor," he said with a chuckle._

"_Thank you Mr. Kinomoto. The food was exquisite," the 4 sisters said._

"_The food was good, my favorite part was desert," said Syaoran._

"_Thank you very much," said Fujitaka._

'_Hm, you think the only reason he liked the desert is because he's a pig?' thought Sakura._

"_A PIG?" screamed Syaoran._

"_Oh, did I say that out loud?" asked Sakura with an innocent look on her face._

"_Yes you cow," growled Syaoran._

"_I'm not a COW!!!!!!!" shrieked Sakura._

"_Yes you are!"_

"_NUH UH"_

"_UH HUH"_

"_NUH UH"_

"_Stop it you two," shouted Fujitaka and Yelan._

"_Sorry," said the two kids. They bowed their heads in an apologetic way._

"_I'm so sorry about that," said Fujitaka._

"_I'm sorry about Syaoran too," said Yelan. And with that she dragged her son out of the Kinomoto household._

_Outside you could hear… (A/N: Windows are open)_

"_Young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do," said Fujitaka in a stern voice._

"_Um, well I have to go to the bathroom first!" said Sakura and she ran towards the bathroom and locked the door._

_END of Flashback_

I remember my first prank towards her.

I tied her shoelaces together when we were in the 2nd grade and when she got up she tripped.

I was laughing so hard, yet that was mean of me.

Sakura's POV

I walked away from Li after flicking his forehead. I was about to win today. I wanted to come up with a prank so devious that it might just end all of this.

To be honest I really am tired of pranking him and him pranking me.

I mean like, we're not 11 anymore.

We're 16.

Then again it is fun.

And then an idea just popped right up.

…………………………

Wheeeee, so you know why they prank each other and what not.

LOL back to maplestory LOL

Review Please ;)

O yeah

and thank you to those that reviwed :DD


End file.
